La princesse des Ténèbres
by One piece color Deep
Summary: Silvers Rayleigh a eu une fille, Loreleï (ou Rorerai), dont la mère est morte en couches. Le bébé est alors confié à des bonnes sœurs. Dix-sept ans plus tard, "Le Roi des Ténèbres" revient au combat et cette fois, il est accompagné de sa fille pour défendre et protéger les habitants et les esclaves de la tyrannie du maire et des dragons célestes présent sur l'île.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Il y a bien longtemps, pendant l'ère de l'âge d'or de la piraterie, vivait un homme dont on ne cessait de raconter des prouesses. Surnommé par plusieurs épithètes tels que : « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres » ou encore « Le bras droit du Roi des Pirates », on savait de lui et de son capitaine puis de ses compagnons, qu'ils menaient la vie dure au gouvernement mondial. On savait aussi, que l'équipage c'était dissous après l'exécution de leur capitaine : le célébrissime Gold D Roger. L'histoire racontera plus tard que Silvers Rayleigh c'était reconverti en charpentier. En revanche, ce que l'histoire ne dit pas, le secret bien gardé puis oublié et qui se perdit peu à peu dans le labyrinthe du temps, était que Silvers Rayleigh, avait eu … Un enfant !


	2. Chapitre premier

Salut tout le monde ! Bon bah voilà, après un grand tri dans ma chambre, j'ai retrouvé quelques brouillons de fanfic'. Celle-ci fait partie de mes toutes premières fan-fiction que j'ai écrite. Du coup, en la relisant, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas la faire découvrir ? Je suis preneuse de tout conseil ! S'il y 'a des fautes d'orthographes, ne vous gênez pas pour me le faire savoir. (D'ailleurs je ne suis pas contre, pour avoir de l'aide auprès d' un(e) correcteur/correctrice). Le chapitre 1 est très (trèèès) court, car je voulais juste vous présenter mon Oc, donc le chapitre suivant sera beaucoup plus long.

Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter avec tout mon bla-bla. Bonne lecture les amis ! ^u^

Ah oui crotte, j'allais oublié **Disclaimer** ! Le magnifique univers de One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda dont certains personnages présents dans la fan-fic' (sauf mon Oc :p)

* * *

CHAPITRE PREMIER

_Quelques années avant l'exécution de Gold D Roger, sur une île située sur les mers de West Blue..._

Les perturbations faisaient rage depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Malgré ce temps défavorable, une jeune femme venait tout juste de donner la vie. Son état chuté de minute en minute. Son destin était malheureusement déjà scellé. Les flammes dansantes des bougies présentes dans la salle éclairaient faiblement le visage de la jeune mère et du nourrisson qu'elle tenait faiblement dans ses bras. Les premiers cris du bébé comblaient la pièce. Le père de cet enfant était d'autant plus silencieux que la mère. Grand, blond, barbu et portant des lunettes, celui-ci laissa d'ailleurs, échapper quelques larmes de joie. La naissance censée rester discrète fit commérage jusqu'à la demeure huppée située à l'autre bout de la ville du maire.

**- Monsieur le maire ! Monsieur le maire ! L'enfant est né !** Avait chuchoté une voix totalement agitée.

**- QUOI ? **

**- V-vous m'avez donné l'ordre de vous avertir dès que l'enfant serait né …**

La nouvelle fut l'effet d'une bombe. Personne ne s'y attendait vraiment. Le silence s'imposa pendant quelques secondes. Le rapporteur regardait le maire faisant les cent pas à travers la pièce puis continua :

**- Va t-on mettre à prix la tête de l'enfant M. le maire ?**

**- Au même prix que son père oui … Silvers Rayleigh n'élèvera pas un fils pour empoisonner notre île ou le reste du monde !** Hurla le maire.

**- Oh … Euh l'enfant est de sexe féminin.**

Le maire stoppa sa marche pendant un instant, et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers le délateur.

**- Ce n'est pas un fils ?! Une femelle ? En es-tu bien certain ? C'est une fille ?**

**- Voulez-vous mettre sa tête à prix M. le maire ?**

**- Une fille !**

Le maire, stupéfait de cette révélation, se mit à railler de l'enfant. Et toute la pièce parti dans un fou rire infinissable. De retour dans la salle d'accouchement, la jeune maman prononça ses dernières paroles à son bien aimée :

**- Appelle la Rōrerai ( Loreleï), et veille bien sur elle.**

**- Comme sur ma vie, je te le promets. **Lui répondit-il**.**

_Dix-sept ans passèrent .Gold D Roger marqua l'ère de l'aventure et de la liberté juste après son exécution. Les membres de son équipage ont été dissous par celui-ci d'ailleurs. Malgré ce fait, certains d'entre eux continuèrent la piraterie. D'autre encore avait disparu. Enfin... Pas totalement. La jeune Loreleï , qui avait grandi dans la plus grande discrétion dans un monastère, savait que son père, considéré comme une légende dans l'univers de la piraterie se trouvait quelque part. Celui-ci avait confié l'éducation de sa fille à des bonnes sœurs. Absent à des moments, présent à d'autres, Silvers Rayleigh gérait difficilement sa responsabilité de père. Mais, il n'oublia point la promesse qu'il avait faite à son amante : protéger quoi qu'il arrive leur plus beau trésor, leur fille._

* * *

*Rōrerai c'est l'équivalent de Loreleï, mais en japonais. Étant donné que les personnages dans l'univers de One Piece ont des prénoms romanisés différents des prénoms originaux, je voulais du coup faire exactement la même chose. Bien sûr, vous avez le droit de choisir soit, l'un soit l'autre.


	3. Chapitre deux

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Qui cette fois-ci est plus long que le précédent ! Peut-être que certains le trouveront encore trop court, mais peu importe, j'espère vous allez vraiment aimer ! Et surtout, ne vous gênez pas pour laisser vos commentaires ( fautes d'orthographes, conseils ...) Bref je vous souhaite une bonne Lecture ;) !

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

CHAPITRE DEUX

_Comme à son habitude, Loreleï s'était réveillée de bonne heure. Elle était toujours la première à se lever au monastère. Et pour cause, la jeune fille âgée de 17 ans adorait se recueillir seule dans la grange pour s'entraîner à l'épée ou à l'arc. Bretteuse et archère dans l'âme, Loreleï adorait épater ses consœurs et confrères. Tout le monde se moquait de son côté vaillant et intrépide. Enfin, tout le monde sauf la dirigeante du monastère, Héra, qui n'appréciait guère ces deux traits du personnage. Pour elle, Loreleï aurait pu être le symbole de la beauté et de la délicatesse. Des longs cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval puis de quelques tresses, des yeux gris clair, un teint pur et enfin, de jolie lèvre pâle et pulpeuse. En outre, elle avait un visage angélique, qui ne collait pas avec sa personnalité. Pour ainsi dire, c'était le côté aventurière et un peu trop rêveuse qui agaçait Héra. Surtout qu'elle avait pour mission de prendre soin de la jeune demoiselle en l'absence du père. Mais malgré tout, Héra aimait Loreleï comme son propre enfant. _

La bonne humeur semblait régner ce matin. Loreleï avait pour tâche de traire les vaches. Une tâche qu'elle effectua avec son ami d'enfance : Enie.

**- La liberté est mmh ... le seul but qui vaille le sacrifice de la vie des hommes. Il en est de même, le rêve de chaque être humain et arh ... chaque être humain doit vivre sa part de... de ..**.

-** De rêves Loreleï ! Comment veux-tu que je t'aide à t'améliorer si tu n'apprends pas les règles fondamentales du monastère ?** Dit Enie désespéré.

**- Enie, ton destin à toi c'est d'être le prochain dirigeant de ce monastère, ces leçons te serviront à quelque chose … Pas moi, je ne suis que pensionnaire ici .**

**- Et donc quel est ton destin ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, en revanche mon destin ne se trouve pas ici.** Répondit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

-** Mmh... Reprenons nos leçons, avant que tu ne fasse tourner la tête de cette pauvre vache.** Se moqua Enie.

**- Oh ! Attends tu vas voir.**

La jeune rebelle pris le pis de la vache et le dirigea en direction d'Enie et l'aspergea de lait.

**- Il est assez frais pour toi ?** Ricana Loreleï.

**- Alors toi !** Lui répondit Enie en déposant soigneusement son bouquin sur les règles fondamentales du monastère. Le jeune homme entama une course poursuite contre Loreleï. Celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille et la jeta sur le sol. La demoiselle tenta de se défendre en l'aspergeant de foin. En vain, Enie avait pris le dessus. Celui-ci croisa le regard de la belle. Gêné, le jeune homme se releva immédiatement.

**- Non** ! Sursauta t-il.

**- Qu'est ce que tu as ?**

**- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants Loreleï.** Lui répondit-il en s'enfuyant.

Pendant ce temps, sur la baie de l'île, deux hommes venaient tout juste d'accoster. Tous deux dissimulèrent leur visage à l'aide d'une capuche.

**- On approche Crocus, tu verras je suis sûr qu'elle doit ressembler à sa mère maintenant.**

-** Je l'espère bien Rayleigh !**

_Silvers Rayleigh était de retour sur l'île natale de son amante. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas mit les pieds d'ailleurs. Celui-ci était accompagné de son ancien partenaire : Crocus. Rayleigh se réjouissait à l'idée de lui présenter sa fille. Même si la vraie raison de sa venue était qu'il avait eu vent des problèmes présents sur l'île. Il laissa d'ailleurs échapper une colombe qu'il avait emprisonné, pour signaler de sa présence en toute discrétion. L'oiseau s'envola en direction du monastère._

-** Dit leur que nous arrivons !** Hurla Rayleigh regardant l'animal disparaître à l'horizon.

De retour au monastère, Loreleï travaillait en la présence de Héra, qui avait d'ailleurs remarqué que celle-ci avait la tête dans les nuages. Elle l'interpella donc.

**- Qu'il y ' a t-il mon enfant ?** Lui demanda t-elle.

**- Oh … Rien du tout.** Répondit Loreleï toujours un peu absente.

**- Est-ce Enie ?**

**- Mmmh ... Plus ou moins.**

La doyenne du monastère la regarda puis sourit. Celle-ci se rapprocha d'elle.

**- Es-tu sûr de ne rien ressentir pour ce garçon** ? Demanda Héra.

**- Vous savez que je l'aime. Il est comme mon frère ! Je suis même forcée de le laisser gagné au tir à l'arc et à l'épée pour ne pas le vexer. Même si je ne suis pas trop mariage, j'attends plus d'un homme.**

**- Un homme comme ton père ?** Demanda Héra d'un air insidieux.

**- Non, sûrement pas ! Je ne veux pas d'un homme fantôme. C'est quand même incroyable, j'en reviens à compter ses visites sur les doigts d'une main !**

Alors que les deux femmes discutèrent tranquillement, leur discussion fut interrompue par la venue d'une des bonnes sœurs qui était totalement excitée.

**- Mère Héra! Mère Héra ! L'oiseau blanc ! Rayleigh est de retour !** Beugla t-elle.

**- Et bien ! En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Tu pourras compter avec tes deux mains désormais.** Dit Héra à Loreleï, dont le visage s'était illuminé dès l'annonce du retour de son père. La jeune demoiselle courut dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Heureuse, Loreleï n'arrivait pas à gérer son calme. Elle se changeait à plusieurs reprise et examinait son visage de nombreuse fois sur son miroir. Tantôt elle allait voir par la fenêtre, histoire de gâcher l'effet de surprise, tantôt elle restait assise sur son lit. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle perdit espoir. Surtout quand la nuit tomba. Déçue, la jeune fille alla s'installer dans la cuisine du monastère.

**- L'oiseau signifie simplement son retour, cela peut prendre encore plusieurs jour avant qu'il n'arrive vraiment tu sais.** Dit Enie en tentant de réconforter Loreleï qui boudait. Voyant qu'elle ne répondit pas celui-ci continua :

**- Allez ! T'inquiète pas, il va venir !** Insista t-il.

**- Enie ? Va dormir !** Répondit-elle agacée.

**- Je sais ce que tu ressens.**

**- Tu es un orphelin Enie, en quoi est ce que tu peux me comprendre ? Tu n'as jamais connu tes parents. Tu peux être triste ou furieux à ton gré cela ne changera rien, tu ne les reverra pas. Moi, je revoie mon père, ensuite il s'en va et il jure de revenir mais je ne sais jamais exactement quand. C'est mon père, et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis plus de cinq ans !**

**- Et bien vois-le maintenant !** Répondit Rayleigh en surgissant de nulle part. Stupéfait, Loreleï et Enie se levèrent en sursaut.

**- Grand Dieu ! Loreleï c'est toi ?** Demanda Rayleigh se tenant toujours à l'entrée.

Loreleï ne répondit pas. L'émotion l'empêchait de parler, alors qu'elle avait tellement de chose à lui dire.

**- C'est vraiment toi ? Regarde la Crocus !** Insista Rayleigh, tout en s'avança vers elle, pour l'examiner de plus près. La pauvre restait raide comme une statue et rougie un peu.

**- Et toi, tu es Enie ? Tu as bien grandi mon garçon et bien forci aussi.** Dit Rayleigh au jeune blond qui était impressionné de la présence de cette légende vivante de la piraterie. Même si Enie avait eu l'occasion de voir « le bras droit du seigneur des pirates », celui-ci ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Rapidement, Rayleigh retourna son regard vers sa fille.

**- Comment est-ce possible ? Je quitte une enfant, et je retrouve une femme. Et une belle femme, pas vrai Crocus ?** Continua l'ancien pirate.

**- Oh oui elle est ravissante !** Confirma Crocus.

**- Tu ressemble à ta mère de plus en plus, paix à son âme d'ailleurs.** Complimenta Rayleigh à sa fille.

**- Merci … Bienvenue chez toi papa !** Dit Loreleï en sautant dans les bras de son père.

**- Mais, ce n'est pas le jeune Andrew ? Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Ahaha ! Toi aussi tu as grandi !** Hurla Rayleigh quittant les bras de sa fille.

Très vite Rayleigh délaissa sa fille pour saluer le reste du monastère, ce qui la laissa mal à l'aise.

Pendant ce temps, au cœur de la ville, dans une des somptueuses maisons du maire, une jeune femme âgée d'une trentaine d'années cria son mécontentement à travers toutes les pièces de la villa.

**- ARGHH ! Où est mon esclave?! Vous l'avez laissés s'enfuir! Bande d'incapable ! Et les dragons célestes qui risque d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! J'aurais l'air de quoi moi sans mon esclave hein?!** Beugla la jeune femme au physique disgracieux.

**- Calme toi ma chérie, tu en auras un autre. Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés !** Répondit un homme qui tentait de la calmer, tout en dégustant un verre de saké.

**- Je m'en contre fiche chéri ! Je veux cet esclave un point c'est tout ! Aurais-tu oublié mon grade ? Aurais-tu oublié que je suis une noble ?!**

**- Bien au contraire ma chérie …**

**- Très bien ! Alors qu'on prépare les chevaux et les chiens, je veux aussi mon chapeau de chasse ! Le rouge! Et mon fusil il me le faut ! La chasse à l'esclave est ouverte !** Aboya la femme du maire.

**- Mais enfin ma chérie les dragons célestes ne vont pas tarder …**

**- Au lieu de me faire la morale, réfléchi au châtiment de l'esclave en mon absence.**

**- Mmmh oui tu as raison ma chérie, profite bien de ta chasse alors.**

Tous deux s'embrassèrent avant que la jeune femme ne parte. De retour au monastère, Crocus alla se détendre dans la cuisine en dégustant un somptueux dîner. Rayleigh vint le rejoindre pour préparer quelques affaires.

**- Je te croyais parti à cheval avec Loreleï. Tu sais que les gens disent qu'elle saute mieux les haies que toi ?** Dit Crocus.

**- Je n'ai pas le temps Crocus.** Répondit Rayleigh.

**- Loreleï n'est plus une enfant Rayleigh.**

**- J'ai vu merci.**

**- Parle lui.** Persista Crocus.

**- Nous partons demain matin Crocus ! Que veux tu que je lui fasse? Que je reste ici à la voir sauter des haies et que je laisse les dragons célestes et le maire mener leur tyrannie ?**

**- Tu pourrais peut-être me laisser franchir quelques haies, au passage je délivre quelques esclaves et tu me verras à la fois monter à cheval et l'île sera sauvée.** Interrompu Loreleï, qui avait rapporté un plateau garni de nourriture. De cette remarque, Crocus ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**- Très intelligent.** S'exclama ironiquement Rayleigh.

**- Ta fille réfléchi bien Rayleigh. Elle est comme son père.** Dit Crocus.

**- C'est ce que je vois.** Lui répondit-il.

**- Et comme sa mère pour tout le reste. La beauté et le courage.** Continua Crocus.

**- Merci Crocus**. Répondit Loreleï.

**- Pourquoi ne viendrait-elle pas avec nous ?** Demanda Crocus à Rayleigh qui semblait vraiment occupé par les préparatifs de leur départ de demain.

**- Nous aurons plus de temps pour être ensemble.** Répondit-il.

**- Tu m'as dit ça tellement souvent que j'en ai perdu le compte.** Lui fit-elle remarquer.

**- Et bien je m'en excuse.** Dit Rayleigh.

**- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Je veux partir avec toi et Crocus !** Répliqua t-elle.

**- Ce n'est pas une promenade Loreleï.**

**- Papa !**

**- Les dragons célestes et le maire ont placés des gardes de la marine sur toute l'île! Et tu peux être sûr qu'ils surveilleront les environs ! Si je dois en plus m'inquiétais pour toi. Ça ne le fera pas.**

**- Je ne serais pas un poids pour toi, mais une aide ! Je peux tirer une flèche à plus de deux cent pas, et trancher une pierre avec mon épée s'il je le souhaite !**

**- Non Loreleï. On ira en ville ensemble une prochaine fois.**

-** C'est ce que tu crois ? Que je te supplie de m'emmener pour voir les souffrances de ces pauvres gens ?!**

**- Cette fois, ça suffit, surveille ton langage !** Ordonna Rayleigh à sa fille.

-** Et qui te donne le droit de me reprendre ? Où était tu quand j'ai appris à parler ? Je dirais ce que j'ai envie !**

**- Pas tant que je serais ton père je regrette.**

**- Combien de fois t'es-je supplié de te suivre et combien de fois m'as-tu répondu que la route n'était pas la place d'un enfant ? Regarde moi ! C'est un enfant que tu vois ?**

**- Ta conduite est celle d'un enfant ! Une femme n'aurait pas la sottise de discuter ainsi.**

**- Si j'étais un garçon tu m'emmènerais avec toi. Et je suis aussi forte qu'un garçon !**

-** J'ai donné ma parole à ta mère qu'il ne t'arriverais aucun mal par ma faute !**

Crocus totalement impuissant, regarda la dispute sans dire un mot.

**- Et c'est là ton excuse ?** Lui demanda Loreleï en colère.

- **As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui se passerait si on te capture ? Sais-tu comment la marine traite les prisonniers ?! Tu serais heureuse qu'on t'achève !** Lui répondit son père.

**- Et heureuse de mourir en défendant une cause, ils peuvent avoir ma tête et même le reste si ils veulent !**

**- Tu vas rester ici, où est ta place !** Lui dit-il.

**- Où est ma place. À plumer des poulets et regarder le temps passer ? Faire les choses comme une servante ?!**

**- Non, comme ma fille.**

Il eut un bref silence. Loreleï se tenant devant son père, était à deux doigts de craquer. Mais elle trouva la force pour lui répondre ces quelques mots.

**- Tu ne me connais pas** ! Et aussi vite qu'elle le put, Loreleï quitta la pièce. Rayleigh lâcha un soupir croisa les bras et alla s'asseoir sur une table.

**- Nous devons être à la ville d'ici demain soir. C'est à ce moment là qu'on agira pour aider les esclaves et ainsi renverser les dragons céleste de cette île.** Annonça Rayleigh à Crocus qui semblait se soucier de Loreleï. Celui-ci ne répondit pas d'ailleurs et regarda Rayleigh.

**- Quoi ?!** Demanda Rayleigh

**- Oh non non rien … Comment dit-on déjà ? Tels père, telle fille.** Répondit-il à son compère.

**- Il ne s'agit pas d'une parade Crocus, les habitants de l'île compte sur nous, tout ça est très dangereux. Ce n'est pas la place de Loreleï.** Lui répondit Rayleigh.

Déçue des pensées de son père, Loreleï alla se réfugier dans la grange du monastère. Enie vint la rejoindre. Celui-ci la regarda et se mit à côté d'elle. Tous deux étaient calme.

**- Merci.** Dit Loreleï

**- De quoi ?** Lui demanda Enie

**- De ne pas te croire obligé de me dire des inepties pour me consoler, tu me connaît bien.** Lui répondit-elle. Ce qui lui fit sourire d'ailleurs.

**- J'espère oui, après huit ans à la même table…**

**- Tu es mon ami. Si je te paraît ingrate parfois, pardonne moi. Je suis furieuse contre lui. Héra dit que je dois implorer le pardon de mon père pour lui avoir parler ainsi. Nous nous battons l'un contre l'autre au lieu de combattre ensemble côte à côte contre les dragons céleste et compagnie, et c'est ridicule, il faut que je fasse quelque chose ou je vais mourir avant d'avoir vécue ! Tu sens ça quelque fois ?** Demanda t-elle.

**- Oui.**

**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrête alors ?**

-** Ma lâcheté.** Répondit-il, en ayant eu l'impression d'avoir détaché un poids lourd qui le retenait.

**- Héra dit que la vie est un cheval sauvage. Tu l'as dompte ou elle te dompte.** Lui dit-elle.

**- Mais si le cheval sauvage ne veut pas être dompté** ? Lui demanda t-il douteux.

**- Es-tu le maître de ton destin ou bien l'esclave de tes frayeurs ?** La questionna t-elle à son tour.

**- L'homme qui ne craint pas un cheval sauvage est probablement fou**. Lui répondit Enie.

**- Rien ne me fait peur dans la vie.** Fini t-elle.

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, Rayleigh et Crocus s'apprêtèrent à partir. Loreleï se mit à les observer du haut de sa fenêtre.

**- Au revoir Rayleigh.** Dit Héra.

**- Oui au revoir Héra.**

Rayleigh jeta un regard rapide à la fenêtre de sa fille, qui s'enfuya à la vue de celui-ci.

**- Pas d'adieu pour son père …** Désespéra t-il.

**- Va la voir Rayleigh, il est malsain de laisser une plaie ouverte.** Insista Héra.

**- Elle aura tout oublié à mon retour.** Répondit Rayleigh.

En ayant entendu les paroles de son père, Loreleï claqua les volets de sa fenêtres histoire de ne plus entendre ses sottises.

**- Caractère bien trempé ! Comme sa chère mère.** En conclut-il.

-** Allez, bonne route et bonne chance !** Souhaita Héra à Rayleigh et Crocus.

Rayleigh voyant que sa fille ne souhaitait entreprendre aucune démarche pour tentait de s'expliquer avec lui, pris la décision de partir au galop avec Crocus.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus :) !


End file.
